Replaced
by EmilieCW-DXfan0119
Summary: Story that takes place after Summerslam 2011. The Billion Dollar princess wants Punk even thought she's married. What could possibly happen? Read to find out. Sorry if summary sucks lol. Now rated M for some language and not so "pg" actions to come...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I decided to make a story for this pair since there's not even one that was written about those two. With all that Kevin Nash/HHH/Punk rivality as well as some appearances from the billion dollar princess herself, I thought there'd be one, but no, lol. Anyway, I hope you will appreciate. This chapter is mainly to introduce the story.**

**I unfortunately do not own CM Punk (although I'd love to, hehehe) nor the other characters of my stories as well as the WWE. I also do not own the parts of "On screen" quotes or scenes that we all saw on TV, that I included in my story.**

**Now that it's all said and done, let's begin!**

** **~xXx~ ****

The man known as the best in the world walked with assurance mixed with a bit of irritation towards the COO's made up office for the night. Since Kevin Nash decided to hide behind security after the whole talk they had, he'd take things up with Triple H instead. Punk couldn't blame Nash for putting those guys on his way, everyone including the guy selling popcorn in the crowd knew that Kevin Nash would have had his quad injured again if Punk would have gone through with the fight he was dying to have since Big Daddy Cool screwed him up right after his won against John Cena, leaving a clear path for Del Rio to cash in the money in the bank contract. In all truth, he wasn't pissed at Alberto for doing this, hell, he himself did it two times!

Once he reached the so-called office, Punk was ready for the unavoidable confrontation between him and Triple H. But what he wasn't ready for was seeing Stephanie Mcmahon standing in the middle of the room, obviously waiting for him. He groaned in annoyance but entered nonetheless. She was dressed in her usual office suit and her chestnut hair was curled, draping over her shoulders. Her eyes held amusement at Punk's reaction when he saw that it was not her husband that was in the office, but her.

"Well, Stephanie Mcmahon, what an unpleasant surprise!" Punk exclaimed in pure sarcasm.

"Hello Punk, I see I am not the one you expected to see" the billion dollar princess said, a ghost of a smirk playing on her lips.

"No, not really. But hey, since you're here, surely you could tell me where your husband, the COO, is hiding at? I kinda have a bone to pick up with him".

"Unfortunately, my husband is not here tonight, I offered to take over for tonight."

"You're taking over for tonight?" Punk asked, smirk firmly in place, "Come on, we all know you run things here, not your husband. We all know who wear the pants in that family of yours"

"Punk, this little feud is between you and my husband, so I'll ask you once to keep those snarky comments to yourself until my husband comes back then you too will deal with it".

"Well of course! But only once you give him back his balls from your purse, then we'll be able to deal with it properly. You've wiped him good, didn't you? He's now as inoffensive as a puppy". Punk smirked, amused by the look of anger the Billion dollar princess was giving him. But as soon as it was there, it disappeared to be replace with a cool and calm attitude.

"I think you should go; if I remember correctly, you have a match to get ready for against Dolph Ziggler" she said, her voice holding a bit of malice in it, "Good luck Punk".

CM Punk looked at the extended hand before him, waiting to be taken. His smirk grew bigger and he looked up at her.

"Stephanie, don't you know luck is for losers? Besides, I know where that hand has been, so no thanks" he said, raising both his eyebrows mockingly before leaving.

Stephanie slowly took her hand back, lips pursed. Her eyes remained on him as he walked away. Finally, a little grin broke on her lips, eyes alight with amusement.

**~xXx~**

He was exhausted. Like it or not, he had to give credit to Ziggler for putting a decent match, well, if you don't count the times when his dumb looking buddy Jack Swagger or that ears killer Vickie Guerrero tried to interfered without the ref knowing about it. Anyway, his match was over, he took a shower a while ago and he was ready to get to his hotel room to call it a night. But then, he saw two men he wasn't too fond of as lately, talking in hush voices while sitting on a table near an exit of the arena.

Those two guys were none other than Kevin Nash and Triple H…strange, hadn't Stephanie said he was supposed to not be here tonight? Anyway, he slowly made his way to them.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here. The almighty COO and his goon." Punk said, attracting both of the men's attention to him. Nash was about to get up and attack Punk (if his quad wouldn't tear up first until he gets to him), but Triple H put a hand on the tall man's arm, stopping him.

"Kev, don't" the game's deep voice sent a warning clear to Nash, who stopped, but kept glaring at Punk, who was wearing his trademark smirk, clearly please with the reaction he received from Big Daddy Cool Disel. "What do you want, Punk?"

"Oh, nothing much, you know." He shrugged, his smirk disappearing to be replaced by a scowl, "Maybe if you could explain to me why you sent your buddy here, a text message to take me out after my match? I'm very interested to know the reason behind that decision, who I'd like to mention, is very bad for buisness."

"Look Punk, I didn't send the text. I'm actually trying to find out who did it" The Game explained, "But so far, I have no lead."

"What a bull load of crap. Do you sincerely think I'm gonna believe this?"

"I know you're upset about that, Punk, but I have nothing to do with this. I'm actually doing what I can to repair the situation."

"Well, Hunter. Why don't you ask your wife? I'm sure she might know who did it, because let's face it, she's the one that's in charge around here."

"Now you better watch your fucking –"

"Kev, you're not helping" The Game scolded his friend, cutting him short.

"Whatever, I'm out of here, later man" Nash grumbled to his good friend for many years, then rose to his feet and walked away, clearly frustrated.

"Later" The Game replied, then looked back at Punk who kept his eyes on Nash, glaring daggers in the taller man's back. "Punk?"

The straight edge superstar turned as his name was called. "What?" he snapped.

"I'll get to the bottom of that, I promise. But can you please calm that rage you have against Nash and I?"

"No"

"Punk…this grudge you have against us is stupid" the game sighed.

"It's not a grudge, I said no because I know I will eventually fight that buddy of yours sooner than later. See? I'm being honest while you are not".

"Look, I didn't sent it!" The game replied, keeping his irritation towards the younger man's stubbornness in check. "I'll talk to him and see if any compromise can be made. Because this is going nowhere until we find who sent the text".

"Whatever. Tell you what, as long as he stays away, I'll try to not go and beat him up." Punk proposed, "Is that good enough? That's the most you'll get from me".

"Then I'll have to work with that, I guess."

CM Punk and Triple H kept glancing at each other, Punk, still upset with the whole situation while The Game looked tired from the past events and current drama. They eventually parted ways, both going to their own occupations.

**~xXx~**

Sitting in the made up office, Stephanie Mcmahon just finished filling some paperwork when the image of one certain straight edge superstar hogged her mind. Truth be told, she should hate his guts, hate his goddamn smirks and bold attitude. She should be cursing him for all the things he said a few weeks ago about her and her family. He publicly humiliated them and got away with it. She should try and make his life in the business a living hell, after all, he signed a WWE contract recently, so he wouldn't leave anytime soon. She should hate him, but she didn't.

In fact, this man, unbeknownst to him, gave her a certain feeling that she hasn't felt in a long time. He stands up to authority, he says whatever he wants without worrying about the consequences; his aura called to her, just like her husband's did years ago. Back then, he was a bad boy with a loud mouth and yes, she loved it. She didn't know exactly why women tended to like bad boys, but that's how it is. And CM Punk was definitely a bad boy; saying otherwise would be proved of possessing high stupidity. He reminded her of her husband when they were younger. Now, don't get me wrong, I love my husband; but he changed. He is not like the man he was before. It turned her on to see him mocking authority and such, but now he was the authority; he couldn't just go and be The Game and do what he used to do.

She must admit that when Punk made his speech after costing Cena the table's match against R-Truth, she had been surprised how he wasn't afraid to say what he thought without censoring himself. Of course, his contract was ending in a few weeks, but still. Even after he came back, he kept questioning those who run the business, he kept standing against authority, he kept that image of a bad boy that she swear she was starting to like way too much. She wouldn't admit it, but whenever she sees him or listen to his speech, she gets butterflies.

She should be ashamed of it, after all, she was a mother of 3 AND married, but here she was, feeling drawn to another man while she should only love and feel drawn to her husband.

"Hey Steph, ready to go?" asked Triple H as he peered in the room, breaking his wife's train of thoughts.

Blinking slowly and becoming aware of her surrounding, she directed her eyes towards the source of the deep voice, which belonged to her husband. He really looked tired, like he hasn't sleep for a while.

"Yes, just let me put away some things" she smiled at him while arranging some papers on her desk.

"Are you okay? You seemed pretty deep in thoughts" Crap, I have to be more careful.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She smiled, trying to hide her nervousness, "I'll join you to the car".

"Alright, see you soon" he replied, smiling her way before turning around and walking towards the parking lot.

She let out a sigh once he was out of sight. After arranging some stuff, she packet her things and headed towards the parking lot to join her husband there.

** ~xXx~**

**Okay guys, I would really, I mean REALLY appreciate some reviews because I'm not too sure with this story. I wanna know if you like it or hate it (I respect both opinions). Constructive criticisms are always welcomed. See you next at next chapter…maybe. I'll see how it goes :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I wanna say thank you to CMPunkFan101 for being my only reviewer, I really appreciate that you took the time to do it :)**

**Alright, here's the second chapt. Enjoy!**

Triple H. Yeah, it had to be him. Who else? Maybe that wife of his, he wasn't quite sure yet. Maybe they are both involved, seeking some revenge for everything he said a couple of weeks ago. CM Punk was sitting in catering, munching on some pizza while his mind reviewed everything from the past couple of weeks. Hell, it could be Vince too; if he remembered well, he did say this company would be better after his death. Punk had to smirk at this. Yeah, he'd cause quite some trouble with his little speech. He was not the man to refrain from speaking his mind and what happened weeks ago wasn't any different.

To add to coincidences, Kevin Nash makes his return when Triple H becomes COO. Hooray, the KLIQ is back! So what will it be next? He's gonna reunite with X-Pac, Billy Gun and Jesse James to reform the attitude era's DX stable? The missing members of Evolution too? He's gonna bring back all his good buddies to hog the spotlight and push the younger kids in their shadow? I might be exaggerating a bit mind you, but if he'd do those things, that wouldn't surprise me at all to say the least.

His mood was sour, he was pissed that Nash cost him the WWE title, a championship he'd work his ass off to get a shot at. But like he said, his frustration was not directed to Del Rio, he didn't even hate the guy so far. Someone definitely didn't want him to be champion and he had his little idea on who it was. After all, Triple H once told him he was not worthy of hanging with the likes of The Game and Punk was convinced the new COO thought of him not being worthy of being the WWE champion. Even if he's now in a suit and not wrestling anymore, he sure kept being the same asshole who will take away opportunities that those who are deserving should have. He will still try to find a way to steal the spotlight and that angered Punk.

Rolling his eyes, the straight edge superstar took another bite of his pizza and chomped angrily on it, swallowing rapidly to take another bite. Just when things went good from him, Hunter had to screw it all up. Just like hi father-in-law, he has no idea what's good for business.

"Hey man, mind if I take a seat?" a voice he recognized as Kofi's asked. He looked up and motioned for him to sit. "I see you're still irritated with what happened; can't say I blame you"

"Yeah, it seems things won't change even after what I did" Punk grunted, taking a sip from his diet pepsi.

"I know and I really thought that it would change" Kofi said, earning a 'are you stupid' look from the former WWE champion. "What? Can't blame me for believing it would"

"Whatever" Punk muttered and Kofi smiled; still and always be the same Punk, no matter what.

"Do you have a match tonight?" Kofi asked the older man.

"Yeah, against Del Rio" he replied. "Not even for the title…damn it, I have the fucking right to cash in my rematch, but those idiots who runs the show won't even hear it"

"Well, I'm sure you'll find a way to make them notice; after all, you've got one nasty mouth" Kofi joked and suddenly, Punk got a good idea.

"Man, you've just given me a hell of a good idea" Punk said, smirk firmly in place, "Gotta go and prepare, later man"

"Later Punk" Kofi waved his friends. He noticed Punk left without his last slice of Pizza. He grinned and took the pizza before leaving catering.

He swear, tonight he would shake things up quite a lot. He would claim his rights for the WWE title and if Hunter even try to deny him his rights, he'll just have to drop a few pipebombs; and it wouldn't be pretty at all. If his plan works, he'd have a secured rematch for the title, if not…he'd just find a damn way to have things his way.

With that said, he made his way towards the Gorilla position, silently liking the way people in the back looked at him. They knew he would cause more chaos at the mere sight of a microphone firmly held in his hand. Punk couldn't help but smirk a little as he replayed the few things he wants to say to the world in his head. He motioned for the technician to start his theme. Soon enough, Cult of Personality blared in the arena, loud cheers almost covering it. He walked to the stage and did his moved, then walked down the ramp to the ring. Once in, he let the crazy atmosphere sink in, enjoying how those people reacted at his presence. There's no doubts they loved his previous speeches and they wanted more. More they would get.

"As most of you guys know, I lost my title after Kevin Nash decided to run to the ring, while trying to not tear his quad again and knocked me out, allowing Del Rio to take the golden opportunity to become champion." Punk let the fans express their dislike for what Nash did.

"Now, normally I should be allowed to cash in my rematch for the title, but here's a little brain teaser for you guys; guess who won't make it happen?" the fans booed, disappointed to not witness the rematch live.

"Yeah, I share your disappointment and I'm pretty sure you guys know who I'm talking about, but in case that person was too slow to get it, I'll just spell it out loud" Punk smirked, "Hunter! Oh dear COO, why don't you come down in this ring and explain to them as well as to me, why Oh why you won't make that rematch happen?"

He didn't have to wait too long since "The Game" played and Triple H came out, dress in yet another 800$ suit. He made his way to the ring, fiddling with the microphone in his hand. Once he passed through the ropes, both men stared down at each other. The Game was the first one to break their mutual silence and the crowd went quiet.

"Punk, first of all, I know you are still…unhappy about what happened with Kevin Nash, but I had no control over it, I…" Hunter tried to explain, but he was cut off soon enough.

"Alright, stop that bullshit now. Don't try to change the subject here, as far as Kevin Nash goes, I'll just kick his ass next time I'll see him. Now, care to answer the question I've asked without too much bullshit in it?" Punk replied, not giving a damn about the scowl that was plastered in the COO's face.

"Fair enough, you wanna know why this match won't happen?" Hunter said, earning childish nods from the straight edge superstar that was meant to piss him off, which it did a bit, "It's because John Cena is the number one contender and he will face Del Rio at the next pay per view."

"Oooh, of course! How could I have forget about good ol' boy scout? Tell me Hunter, just how badly did he have to kiss your ass to get the shot?" Punk replied, not happy at all. "It's always about him, he always get main events, titles matches; and there's plenty of guys in the back who are just doing that, sitting in the back and waiting to be given a chance. Yet, what do you do? You give those opportunities to the faces of the company."

"Punk, I know you…"

"No, you will shut up and let me finish" Punk almost yelled, glaring daggers at the COO, "For the past 5 years, I have worked my ass off…5 years, what am I talking about? For almost 10 years I've wrestled, first in small companies in the hopes to be noticed by the bigger ones. And it absolutely piss me off that some guys who couldn't get success in bodybuilding comes to this company and in less than a year, gets in the company and instantly gets title shots."

"Punk, watch your mouth before…"

"I'm fucking not done, so keep it shut" Punk seemed to be able to go psycho, he was letting the other part of his grudge off his chest and he wouldn't be interrupted this time, "You know what Hunter? You and John Cena aren't different, in fack, you are the same. Both of you hogged spotlights and left younger guys in the dark. Both of you have kissed Vince Mcmahon's ass and got t the top. And both of you became wrestlers because you couldn't hack a bodybuilding career"

"You know nothing! You are just a skinny fat ass, a joke and a whinner. It's all you've been doing for the past weeks. In fact Punk, you're acting selfishly. When things don't go your way, you whine for it" Hunter said, visibly fuming.

"I'm selfish? Don't I have a right to be after those 5 years? Hell yeah I do. But I'm not doing it only for myself, I do it for all these people in the back who don't get to talk because if they do, what will happen? They will be fired. Yes they'll be, don't even try to deny it. I've seen very talented guys in the back being hired then fired a few weeks after, why? Because they didn't fit the bodybuilder model this company seems to cherish. I've seen very talented women who were ignored because they didn't fit the Barbie doll type, because they refused to wear bikinis in the ring. You let such talent go because this company has no idea of what makes a wrestler in 2011." Punk replied, seemingly a bit calmer than earlier.

"Let me tell you something Punk, Rey Mysterio, Mick Foley, The Big Show, are not what we would call bodybuilders and they have a contract here and get to wrestle in a WWE ring." Hunter argued.

"Yeah, but those are only 3 people you named here, I guess you can put me in that category, so now it makes what, 4? But then, Mick Foley is not wrestling at the moment, so it's now back to 3. Not much, huh? You wanna know what the problem is? The thing is, you get the hopes up of the new talent you sign, who are more decent than some people in the back, then you crush their hopes by eleasing them before they even had the chance to prove to the WWE universe just what they are made of."

"Wanna know something Hunter? In fact, I'm sure you're already aware of it, but not the fans, so I'll say it none the less. At first, I wasn't supposed to be on TV, I'm different and definitely not what the image the company promotes. But you know why? Paul Heyman saw something in me, he pushed for me to be promoted, he is mostly the reason why you can see me now today. See Hunter, I was not destined to be on TV but look where I am now, the WWE universe likes me, I makes the ratings go up, which results in more money in your pockets. Just imagine if all the talent you've wasted had the same chance I had, a bunch of them would be where I am, they would raise the ratings too. But the company s too blind and deaf to be aware of that." Punk said, earning loud cheers from the fans.

"Interesting speech here Punk" a feminine voice broke the intense glaring from both men as Stephanie Mcmahon's face appeared on the giant screen. Hunter seemed surprised to see her there while Punk just rolled his eyes and glared. "I've listened to it carefully and I have to admit you've made some good points" she smiled a little.

"Well, what do you know….you're not as idiotic as I thought." Punk grinned, earning a murderous look on the new COO's face.

"Watch how you speak to my wife or I'll shove my foot so far your ass it will come out that damn mouth of yours" Hunter was red with anger. Punk only grinned wider, amused.

"Hunter, let me handle it." Her devious smile made her husband wonder what she was planning, "You want your rematch, Punk?"

"That was the whole point of me coming out there" he replied, adding a dumb tone to his voice. The Billion dollar princess didn't falter.

"Then you shall have it. You will face Alberto Del Rio and John Cena in a triple threat match at the next pay per view"

"You're leaving boy scout in it? Alright, I'll just kick his ass too" he smirked, then he had an idea to piss both Hunter and his wife, "Thank you Stephanie" he used a charming voice while winking at her. Hunter didn't miss it and instantly became red again, wanting nothing more than beat the younger man up. Sensing this, Punk dropped the microphone on the mat while saying 'Pipebomb' and leaving the ring to his music.

That was too easy.

**Alright, that's all for now. I might update faster if i get a couple of reviews. Later guys :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**First of all, I want to thank CMPunkFan101, xRealityCheck, heeee man, the 36 clues, zero, icey cool for taking the time to review, I'm glad you enjoy :)**

**Second, I'm basically focusing on the characters thoughts and persona instead of putting a lots and lots of actions. Not saying there won't be actions, because it would be a lie :P This chapter is a bit shorter than the others, but things get's a little more heated in this chapter ;) Enjoy!**

Things couldn't get any better for CM Punk; not only he will have his much deserved rematch for the WWE championship, but he could also get under the new COO's skin by messing with his wife. And everything is so much more easier since she seem to have a liking to the straight edge superstar; he indeed noticed the way she looked at him and how easily she had given him his rematch.

Punk knew he got her attention well, it was not meant to, but since he did, he was sure as hell gonna use it to his advantage. Normally, using a woman was not something he praise or would do, but that woman as well as the rest of her family messed with him for the past 5 years; so for now, he won't feel guilty about anything concerning this whole drama he was gonna cause soon enough.

Besides, if things got out of control, he would not be the only one to blame. Stephanie would be just as guilty as he would be. Why? Because she was gonna play a major part in his plan of getting revenge. If she was even a bit interested in him, he was sure it would succeed.

Of course it would; that woman definitely like him. Once again, why? Well, she married the man who was standing up to her father and didn't care at all about rules and such; now, that same man was now definitely whipped. He needs to ask his wife permission for business decision (and probably at home too), he won't get into a fight anymore since he has 'responsibilities'…yep, majorly whipped. So now that her dear hubby is all soft and nice, she must be bored since he's not the same man she married.

And now, Punk was the one that caught her attention. He was a bad boy who talked his mind and beat up whomever he please; he was basically like her younger husband, except Punk was not going on roids-rage-rampage and was way better in the ring and mic wise. And those things made the billion dollar attracted to him; those eyes of hers couldn't lie.

So with that in mind, Punk grinned mischievously, thinking of all the things he could do to piss Hunter off, get under his skin and make him pay for not only hogging the spotlight from him, but from all of the previous talent too. He would cause chaos in that rich snob family he hated so much. Hey, he never claimed he was a good guy, he knew he was a jerk and couldn't care less about what people could think about him.

Once he was changed into his ring gear, Punk quickly tapped his forearms then drew 2 Xs on his hands. Breathing in, he looked around his locker room, enjoying it's quietness; it changed a lot from changing with a bunch of ass kissers and assholes. He could dress and warm up in peace while focussing on his upcoming match against the Miz.

Tonight would be a good practise for his match at the next pay per view 'Fatal 4 Way'. He would get back the WWE championship, the gold he deserved for working his ass off and putting up with everything for all those years. He didn't like the way the belt looked like and he would definitely gonna change that. He was thinking about a Pepsi logo…yeah, that'd be a damn fine piece of art.

It's true he wasn't very happy that John -Boy Scout- Cena was being added in HIS rematch against Del Rio, but for now, it's the best he was gonna get. He always found it funny (not) when Cena would enter a match or a conversation that didn't concerned him in the least. Always sticking his smelly brown nose in other people's business. That was another thing Punk wanted to change; he would put Cena in his place once and for good and he didn't care if for that, he'd have to end the guy's career. It wouldn't change much after all, the guy had won too many titles over the years and Punk was definitely sure that Cena already has a reserved place in the Hall of Fame….what a load of crap.

Shaking his head, he got up from the bench he was sitting on and began warming up and stretching.

Once his match was over, by securing a win by submission in the Anaconda Vise, Punk headed back to his locker room and found the door open a little. He frowned, convinced he had closed and locked it before he left. Preparing himself for a possible ambuscade, Punk shoved the door open, glancing around quickly, searching for a threat. Once he noticed the woman that was sitting on the very same bench he sat on earlier, Punk narrowed his eyes, wondering what she was doing here. He noticed a little grin, probably for the way he had entered…or barged in his locker room.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he asked, switching his weight on his right foot while crossing his arms on his chest. He hadn't failed to notice the way she was looking at him…he could swear he saw bits of lust in those blue eyes. Her grin became a wide smile as she rose to her feet, slowly approaching him.

"I wanted to congratulate you on your win tonight" she almost purred, "It'll definitely be an interesting match at Fatal 4 Way"

Punk only blinked slowly, tilting his head to the side. He snorted as he walked pass her to get to his gear bag to retrieve his clothes.

"Cat got your tongue? It's not everyday we get to see you speechless" she chuckled, moving a bit closer to him.

"I just don't have anything to say to you, that's all" he mumbled, trying to find a damn pair of clean boxers in his bag.

"I don't believe you, Punk" she said his name almost with in a whisper and it made him look at her. The previous bits of lust in her eyes grew quite a bit. He wasn't wrong when he thought she was attracted to him and he had a definitive proof right in front of him.

"Whatever" he replied, looking back to his bag. He was kneeling in front of it, rummaging in the large bag. He then felt hands settle almost teasingly on his shoulders and hot breath on his neck.

"You know Punk, I think I make you nervous" she whispered huskily in his hears, causing a pang in his groin and a wild need to have her now to arise in him. That was definitely not in his plan, not at all. Breathing deeply, he tried to ignore the sensation this woman was causing in him. Her hands ran over his arms and his back, creating waves of electricity to run through the Straight Edge's veins.

He was CM Punk and he could control himself. He knew the woman was trying to get a reaction out of him and if she wanted to play this game, then he wouldn't be left out of it. He spun around after getting up, grinning at the woman in front of him. He had caught her by surprise with the sudden move. He closed the distance by bringing her to him by wrapping on of his tattooed arms around her waist. Her hands came flying on his chest, stabilizing herself.

She didn't thought she'd be able to break his restrains that easily, but she was not going to complain. She saw him leaning in and she closed her eyes, waiting for the feel of his lips and his ring. But that didn't happen, instead, his lips were close to her ear, his hot breath causing her pulse to quicken.

"Now, now, aren't you supposed to be with your husband right now?" he whispered teasingly, "So why are you trying to seduce me right now?"

"I…I…" she was lost for words, her brain was fogged with desire and she couldn't think straight. His voice only caused her to create a wetness down there and make her tremble lightly.

"You want me, hmm?" he asked before his lips wandered on the flesh of her neck, making her breathing quicken. She clung to him tighter than before, afraid that her knees would give out. He had barely done a thing and she was almost a puddle at his feet. His aura was dark and almost dangerous, which thrilled her. His appeal was undeniably sexy; it was the appeal of the sweetest and most delicious kind. It made her wondered how he was behind closed doors. On the too many nights where she had fantasized about him, she imagined him as the dominating kind, a rough and aggressive lover, yet gentle and one that gives immense pleasure.

"Is that it, Steph? You want me?" he breathed, his lips back to her ear.

"Yes" she almost moaned. She wanted him to take her, to taker her right here right now. She didn't care if her husband was looking for her, she didn't care if someone would came in. She wanted him now! He chuckled.

"Well, what about your dear husband?" his left hand came to the side of her neck, letting his fingers graze the skin.

"I don't…it's not important now" her toned changed to untamed lust.

Like he had said the week prior to this one, easy. It was too easy. Only a few words and light touches from his lips on her skin was enough for her to go made with lust. He could bet on anything that if he kept her tangling for a few seconds longer, she would be begging. But life liked to play party breaker since her phone started to go off. She didn't seem to noticed it, her attention was 100% focused on him.

"Are you gonna answer that?" he chuckled, bringing her back to reality. She quickly fetched her phone after Punk's arm was gone from her waist.

"Hey hunni" she said, her voice sounding too husky. She cleared her throat and paced in the room under Punk's amused eyes. She looked lost and disoriented and that, because of him.

"Yes, I'll be there in a minute. Okay. Yes. I love you too" she replied before snapping her phone shut and putting it back in her pocket. She looked back at Punk with a glint in her eyes, "I have to go. But I'll see you soon Punk" she said his name huskily, grinning his way then left the room.

His trade mark smirk found his way to his lips as he reviewed everything that happened. He now knew without a doubt that Stephanie Mcmahon, The Billion Princess and heir of the company would help him, unbeknownst to her, to change things his way and create chaos like never before. He was gonna turn this company upside down and he would be on top.

**Well damn, it could have gotten more heated, but I'm keeping you guys hanging for it. I'm nice like that, lol :P**

**Review please :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the little delay guys, I've been working on this chapt but I never seemed to like how I wrote it, so I re-re-rewrited it. I'm still not sure about it, but I hope you will enjoy nonetheless :P**

**Thanks to: RonRon10, anon1, xRealityCheckx andTheWolf87 for your reviews, I really appreciate :)**

**xXx**

To say that the Billion Dollar princess didn't think about what happened between her and Punk 7 days ago would be a big lie, because she hasn't been able to take her mind off from it. Sure, not thing big happened and that's what excited her the most; with so little he did so much and now she could only think about how much he could do if he decided to give more.

To be honest, she had expected him to push her away because of his morals, but he managed to make her want for more and let's say what she had in mind isn't PG at all. She wanted to feel his hands touch her bare skin, to make her squirm under his hovering body, to make her feel wanton, to…

"Steph, we need you to take a look at the storyline we've been working on lately" a member from the creative said, breaking the nice mood her imagination put her in. She blinked quickly and noticed her surroundings; she was currently at her office and she was supposed to fill more paperwork. But her dreamy state prevented her from achieving this work.

"Yes Jason, I'll take a look at it. Thank you" she told the young man that was somewhat eyeing her, trying to determined why his boss seemed absent when he entered. He shrugged and only nodded before leaving the office.

Sighing, Stephanie Mcmahon gave an overall look at the work of her employees and like usual, it lacked spices but with the show being PG, their options and range of actions were limited. That would have to do. She truly missed when it wasn't PG; the trash talking, the blood and all. Yes, those were the good times. They may be reaching a younger audience this way, but the older one was beginning to be quite unhappy and bored since predicting the results of a match or a storyline was easy enough. But the past is the past and well, she didn't know quite frankly where the company wanted to be in a few years, but only time will tell.

'I should fill these before the show begins' she thought. Because there was a special someone she definitely wanted to see later on. And that special someone just happened to be the one who kept invading her thoughts and dreams during the whole week.

xXx

Tonight was gonna be a big night; he would be facing Mark Henry and everyone in the locker room knew just how dangerous the world strongest man was, even Punk knew, but that wouldn't stop him from going out there and prove to everyone why he deserved his rematch for the WWE championship. When he first arrived at the arena, he was pumped for tonight, he was excited to get in the ring; just like a junkie with the promise of a fix soon. Wrestling was his true addiction…well, so was Pepsi, but that was beside the point.

For the whole week, he couldn't help but think about what transpired between Stephanie and himself. She melted for him at the time and he couldn't have missed the evident lust filling her blue eyes. There was no doubt she wanted him, but Punk being what he is, knew he wouldn't take it that far. He would make her crave for more and in a matter of time, her husband would slowly be the last of her priorities. He just couldn't wait for the all mighty HHH to find out that his wife would want to get in the pants of his enemy. Sure, Punk knew the game would want to beat him up and would probably will, but in the end, it would have been all worth it.

On his way to his locker room, he spotted The Game and his wife walking in his direction…Eh, speaking of the devils…

He kept walking anyway, keeping his normal attitude, but feeling an intense gaze on him…and it wasn't The Game's. He mentally smirked as he briefly met her eyes and he felt like they held a promise for later on. Once he passed the couple, both man nodding to each other as a civil greeting, he let his signature smirk show on his pierced lips and kept walking ahead with a mischievous glint dancing in his hazel eyes.

xXx

Jack Swagger and Kofi Kingston's match was coming to an end and he knew his match was next. He was already in his gear and was in the process of taping his arms and hands. He took his eyes off from his current action to direct them at the screen in his locker room, only to see Vickie Guerrero distracting the ref while Ziggler got in the ring and pulled Kofi in his finisher before dragging Jack's beaten carcass over Kofi for the pin. The same conclusion over and over. Punk shook his head, visibly frustrated that his friend was jobbing to some big dummy with less skills than the Jamaican superstar. That match wasn't even realistic, Kofi definitely had the upper hand, but those fucking creative noobs decided to screw the ending with something they thought was 'creative' or 'innovating'…what a bunch of idiots.

Once he was all ready, Punk took one last mouthful of water before exiting his locker room. And while he walked down the corridor, he wondered if after his match he'd have a replay of what happened last week when Stephanie had sneaked into his locker room. Even though he knew he wouldn't take it as far as it could go, he enjoyed the reactions he got out of her nonetheless. A little flirting never hurt anyone…but his intentions were purely selfish. And he didn't care at all, revenge as never sound so sweet.

xXx

Okay, that had been a close call, if he hadn't got out of that world strongest slam, he would have been done for. Punk's left shoulder was aching from the bigger man's attacks. Fucking hell, he already had trouble sleeping in normal conditions, but with a muscle ache, it would be worse. And he wasn't one of those pussies who would take meds for it, he would deal with the pain like a man. He would probably ice it a bit to help dull the pain if it gets to an extreme. He also decided he could order something and find a movie if sleep becomes impossible to get. At least, he wouldn't be glaring at the ceiling for countless hours, frustrated to not be able to close an eye. Yup, definitely much better.

Getting back on his feet, Punk looked at Henry who was lightly nursing his right tight. A perfect weakness. During the match, Punk had targeted the legs of Mark Henry since the latter was way stronger than him. It had been effective since now the world strongest man stopped his usual confidence that would permit him to trash talk and brag to his opponent; instead, he stopped underestimating the cunning tattooed superstar.

Soon, the two man were once again facing each other before locking and Punk being pulled in an headlock which he countered by going behind his opponent, then kicking the back of the knee. Henry immediately fell on the mat, rolling in pain and holding said knee. Punk took the opportunity and quickly went on the mat. He then somehow managed to put Mark Henry in the Anaconda Vise. Henry resisted for a few seconds before tapping on Punk's uninjured shoulder, signalling he was giving up.

The crowd went wild for the straight edge superstar's victory and Punk's harm was raised.

xXx

Back to his locker room, he immediately took a shower and no, Stephanie Mcmahon was not in it with him; in fact, she wasn't in the room. Punk was not really expecting it to happen, so he shrugged it off.

His shoulder was still bothering a bit and he might have the docs check on him after he was done. He didn't think it could be bad, but if he could prevent serious injuries, he'd certainly do it. Being on the injured list and not wrestling for a period of time was something Punk disliked greatly, even if he could have days off to hang with Colt or see his mom and sisters.

Once he was done cleaning himself, he closed his eyes and let the water gently hit his aching body, soothing him and relaxing his tense muscles. He didn't know how it started, but he started to think about Stephanie being here with him in the shower, her arms hugging him from behind and feeling her breast pushing against his back. Her hands traveling the plane of lean muscles on his shoulders, chest and stomach. Her touch was electrifying, it made his boiling blood rush in his veins. Let's say his imagination was very vivid because he felt himself getting hard and this is what broke him from his daydream. He groaned in annoyance and turned the water to cold; a cold shower was the one of the best remedy for this kind of little problem, of course, one that implied skin to skin contact was better and more enjoyable, but right now, this would do.

xXx

Stephanie Mcmahon was slightly fidgeting in her seat, anxiously waiting for the meeting to end. It hasn't been a part of her plans for the night and she was annoyed that her Husband insisted to make a meeting that same night. On the other side of the table, John Laurinaitis was giving his thoughts on a subjects they've spoken about and Vince as well as the other staff members present were all listening attentively. She kept glancing quickly at the clock; this meeting seemed to last forever.

Now, when she said she had other plans, well she didn't like missing the chance to be alone with Punk. When she had seen him earlier on, butterflies danced in her stomach and a light blush had covered her cheeks. She had definitely been looking forward to later that night, but with the meeting going on, those plans were compromised; Punk's match was over and if he hadn't left yet, it wouldn't be long for him to do so.

She hadn't realised yet that everyone was staring at her, noticing her lack of concentration.

"Steph, are you alright sweetheart?" Vince asked his youngest. His deep voice broke her train of thoughts, making her look at her father. She saw that everyone was gazing at her; normally, Stephanie was always participating and talking, but not that night apparently.

"Yes, I'm just…just tired" she breathed, brushing her fingers on her forehead like she was trying to soothe a headache.

"The meeting's almost over hunny, then we'll go home" her husband told her, grabbing her hand and squeezing it a bit to offer some sort of comfort. She nodded and told them to keep on with the meeting, this time staying focused on it instead of her disappointing evening.

xXx

Once his things were packed, CM Punk grabbed his bags and left the room, meeting some co-worker on the way and chatting briefly with them. Truth be told, he just wanted to go back to the hotel, but he could at least be polite and listen to them, after all, he could almost call them friends instead of acquaintances. Yeah, he wasn't much of a people person, but he didn't have to be a total jerk by avoiding or ignoring those who were nice to him. When everything was said, he parted ways with them and headed to his rental car. He was searching for his keys that were somewhere in his main bag when his phone beeped. Abandoning the search, he fetched his phone and opened it to revealed the text.

_Hello Punk, miss me? _

**Alright, I'll try to get chapt 5 up fast. Review please :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I want to thank: **

**anon1- lol, I can't blame Steph for dreaming about Punk...cause I'm also guilty :P**

**TheWolf87 - I hate cliffhangers too, but yet I put some in my stories. Patience! lol**

**xRealityCheckx - Yeah, she's married and all. But it's a fic, so I can twist reality as I wish lol ;)**

**Enjoy! :)**

**~xXx~**

Receiving text messages from old schoolmates wasn't something new for the straight edge superstar, in fact, a couple of them, he don't know how, managed to get his phone number. He might never know how and quite frankly, it didn't bother him much; in fact, he found it amusing. See, the ones who text him were mostly the ones who used to bully him when he was younger and now, they are acting all buddy with him. What a bunch of hypocrites.

One even said that it was cool he was now a superstar and even suggested to meet somewhere to catch up. Ha! The poor fool. He remember exactly what he replied to him: "Sorry man, got a busy schedule. Maybe in another life". That made him grin, even laugh. The guy never text back, getting the message to get lost perfectly.

So yeah, he was used to random people getting his number without giving it to them, but he didn't expect her to get it…or yes, he should have expected it. After all, he didn't bother having a phone at his place since he was almost never there, instead he only had his cell phone. It was the only way to contact him, so of course his bosses had his number.

_Hello Punk, miss me?_

He knew Stephanie had an interest in him, so yeah, what better way to keep in touch than messaging the other one? He pondered if he should reply or not. Quite frankly, he didn't feel like texting with his boss, but the part of his plan that consisted of using her to his advantage told him otherwise. So he replied, deciding to make eager to see him.

_Maybe ;)_

He popped the trunk open and quickly put his stuff in it before closing it. Then, he walked to the driver seat, sitting comfortably before looking at the phone's screen.

_I wish I could have seen u tonight, but meetings kept me busy :P_

He grinned and chuckled. If it weren't for those meetings, his thoughts about her waiting for him in his locker room would have come true and maybe he would have flirt with her a bit more.

_Just have to skip them then. ;)_

Her answer was immediate.

_I know, but my presence was essential .I can't wait to see you again ;)_

Punk took a deep breath, remembering the feeling of her the smooth skin of her neck when his lips wandered there. Yeah, the woman was a mother of 3, but she was still hot and Punk couldn't deny that he wouldn't mind fooling around with her, but he knew he had to not let his primal desire take the better of him…well, at least, not yet.

_Next week maybe? ;)_

The invitation was sent and he didn't have to wait for her answer to know it's content since it was plain obvious that she wouldn't turn him down. And his prediction came right. She replied to him with an "absolutely" and a "see you soon".

Putting his phone back in his pocket, he turned the ignition and drove out of the parking lot, stopping on the way to his hotel room to get a pizza. Horror movies and pizza, that was his definition of a relaxing night.

**~xXx~**

The week went fast to say the least, one day Punk was doing his normal things: waking up from an approximative 2 hours of sleep, going for a run, eating breakfast, going to the gym then spending his days in his hotel room and reading comic books or watching his favorite TV shows. Last night, he had taken a flight to Atlanta where RAW would be taking place later on. The whole time, his mind drifted to one person, the woman who recently haunted his dreams…dreams he certainly enjoyed and that a cold shower was needed to fully wake up from.

So yes, he was anxious, a bit mind you, for tonight. Yeah, he had no match to do, only had to cut a promo but, he would get to see the Billion Dollar princess. During the week, they had texted back and forth, obviously teasing and flirting each other. After all of this, Punk was almost tempted to say 'fuck this' to his restrains, he wanted her and saying otherwise would be a lie. Like he said before, she was hot.

**~xXx~**

Stephanie was almost fidgeting in her seat like a 4 years old who got told Christmas was coming early this year. Hunter had asked her why she was like that and she just looked at him, putting her face in a 'what-do-you-mean-by-that' look and he just shrugged it off, not bothering her with it.

Tonight, she would continued with where her and Punk left before her phone had rang. This time, she would remember to turn it off and she would even locked the door to her office…no, not her office; that's the first place people would search for her, it's not a safe place. His locker room? Yes, it would be perfect. Punk is known for being a solitary guy, so they wouldn't be interrupted this time. Now if only the car would go faster.

"Steph, I got a few people I have to meet for contracts negotiations, so I won't be very available for the night and yet, I might not be able to finish, so I will need your help. Could you review Zack Ryder's, Beth Phoenix and Punk's contracts to see if things are correct? That would be of great help." Hunter said, glancing briefly at her but still keeping his eyes on the road.

Punk's contract, huh? Perfect way to have alone time with him. She could pass Phoenix and Ryder before and keep Punk for last. "Of course honey, I'll be happy to help" she replied in a sweet tone, giving him a radiant smile.

**~xXx~**

When Punk first arrived in the arena, he went straight to his locker room, changed into his gear and practises the lines he thought of for his promo. Be a smart ass, that was easy for him. He was nearly at the half of his speech, that he recited in his head, when a crew member entered knocked on the slightly opened door before opening it to pass his head through it. Punk gave the guy a scowl for making him forget where he was in his speech.

"I'm sorry Punk" the guy said with a sorry smile, "the contract you signed a few weeks ago will be reviewed tonight"

"Yeah, I was aware of it" Punk replied, trying not to sound too rude towards the guy.

"But it won't be with Hunter, it will be with Stephanie" he replied, "So after your promo, you should head to her office"

Punk grinned mentally. Did she asked her husband to take care of reviewing his contract for him only to see him?

"Got it" he replied as a mean to dismiss the crew member.

Well, tonight will certainly be interesting.

Later on, after Punk was done with his promo, which earned him lots of cheering from the fans, he made his way to the Billion Dollar princess' office. Finding it wasn't hard since she texted him it's location. The door was closed and he leaned his ear close to the door, hearing her and another female talk. He pushed off the door and leaned on the wall in front of it. After 5 minutes, the door opened and out came Beth Phoenix. She didn't look pleased, in fact, she looked pissed as she almost stomped her way to wherever she was heading to. Grinning, Punk entered in the office and closed the door behind him.

Stephanie noticed him and an easy smirk found it's way on her sweet-looking lips. Her eyes lit with a desire she tried to control. Business first, then it'll be time to let desires be satisfied.

"Lock the door, we don't want to be interrupted while we…review your contract, don't you think?" her smirk grew bigger and he had to smirk too.

"I guess not" he replied, his voice laced with huskiness as he locked the door. Looking at him through thick eyelashes, she motioned him to sit on the chair in front of her office. He willingly went and sat, leaning on the back of the chair, eyeing her from head to…well, to what else was in display.

She browsed through her folder and finally found his contract. They quickly reviewed it, finding no contestations on both part.

"So, everything seems in order" she grinned, slowly closing the file and putting it back away. Punk watched her every movements as her back was to her. He had enough time to admire her frame, although without clothes would be way better. What? He was a man after all!

Once she was done, she didn't bother going back to sit on her chair, instead, she walked to him, a predatory glint in her eyes that he really didn't dislike. She walked behind him, who was still sitting on the chair, and placed her hands on his broad shoulders. She slowly pushed them down his chest, her head inching closer to his ear where a tattoo was forever inked to his skin.

"Now that business is done, how about we do something else?" she whispered in his ear, making him shudder slightly in anticipation. He had to say he liked where this was going. Yeah, he said he wouldn't take things farther than they should, but only fools don't change their minds.

"And this something else would be?…" he teased, waiting to see what she would do next. He felt her lips graze his neck and he swear he could feel her smirk against it.

"I could always show you" she chuckled lightly, her lips and her hands leaving his body. He was wondering what she was doing, but his question was answer quickly as she came in his view. She was standing in front of him, her eyes alight with lustful intentions.

Before she could make a move, Punk grabbed her around the waist and one hand was resting on the behind of her right tight. He then, still from his sitting position, pulled her to him, making her straddle him.

She had been shocked by the bold move, but she didn't mind one bit. Her face was inches away from his, blue eyes digging in hazel eyes. Punk kept his hands on her lower back, preventing her from moving even thought she had no intentions of doing so.

"I think I see what you have in mind" he teased her, bringing his lips on her neck she had done a few seconds ago. His light stubble tickled her, but she loved the sensation. Her arms circled his neck, while her right hand played with the still gelled locks. His lips traced a path from her neck to her jaw and when he heard her humming, he kissed her chin and noticed her eyes were closed as she savor the sensation he was provoking.

He then kissed her on the lips, almost aggressively. Her taste was addicting and she responded with just as much impetus as him. Soon, their tongues were wrestling for dominance and hands started to wander around. His hands were kneading the flesh of her clothed ass, trying to bring her impossibly close as hers tangled in his hair, messing them up but he didn't care. She could feel his erection pressing insistently at her groin, making her insides melt of need for this man.

Moans were engulfed in each other's mouths, breathings and pulse were quickening and desire was growing. Punk made sure he had a good grip on her before getting on his feet while supporting her weight and making her sit on her desk. Good thing she liked things to be at their place in her office, her desk was almost bare. She wrapped her legs around his waist to try to bring him closer to her while the kiss was still going on. He felt her trying to push her jacket off her and she helped him then took his shirt off after breaking their steamy kiss.

His skin felt heavenly under her fingers, he wasn't huge like other wrestlers, but he was nicely toned and his tattoos added to the character. He soon started to unbutton her blouse; revealing her black lace bra. He almost groaned and his lips went back to her neck, dragging to her shoulder then to her collarbone. She threw her head backwards as his lips worked their magic on her skin that she felt like was on fire.

His lips then went just over the material of her bra, kissing, liking a path that went down to her stomach. She felt an ache between her legs that drove her mad with lust. She decided to do her part by working on his jeans to free him from the denim restrains. But just as she popped the button, a knock was heard that made both of them froze, cooling down their burning desire for each other. They looked at each other, panic written all over their face.

"Honey? Are you here?" she heard her husband call. Damnit, even if he asked, he knew she was there. She quickly jumped down from her desk and did like Punk, who was putting his shirt on and buttoning his jeans.

"Yes, just a minute honey. We're almost done with the contract" she called, surprised that her voice seemed normal enough for him to not suspect anything. Once she was all dressed, she put the contract and some papers on her desk and went to open the door as soon as Punk sat back on the chair, combing his hair back.

She unlocked the door and open it to reveal her husband. Luckily for her, he didn't suspected a thing since she regained her composure. Hunter looked in the office, noticing Punk sitting casually in the chair, his back to him.

"You're not done yet?" Hunter asked his wife, loud enough for Punk to caught it.

"No" she sighed, looking tired, "he really stubborn"

"That's what makes me likeable" Punk said, turning his head to the couple, "Anyway, can we get this over quick? I'd like to get to my hotel room soon" he smirked his trademark smirk.

"We shall" Stephanie replied as Hunter entered in the office too, taking a chair besides his wife.

"Alright, so what's the deal" Hunter asked, looking at Punk straight in the eyes.

"Ice cream bars, what else?" he smirked.

"Punk, I said we'll see what we can do about it. Is there anything else?" Hunter sighed.

The straight edge superstar took a minute to think then smirked, "nope, that'll be all I guess".

"Alright then, I'll keep you update with the ice cream bars" Hunter said, happy that it was over. "Until then, see you next week Punk" he extended his hand to him.

Punk shook it and did the same with Stephanie's hand. If only Hunter knew where his hands had been…he'd be dead by now.

Punk nodded at them both before exiting the office and heading to his locker room to take his stuff.

Stephanie was furious, it's been 2 in 2 that her husband interrupted them. And she was still feeling lust's caress on her body, even thought she kept it well hidden from her husband. So close and yet so far…

**I have the feeling that you won't like me much TheWolf87 lol. **

**Anyway, review guys, these make me update faster :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**First, I wanna thanks the following persons : Charlotte Noelle, TheWolf87, TeamChaotix, MissAmieB, anon1 and xRealityCheck for the reviews, I'm glad you like this story :)**

**Second, this chapter is a bit shorter than the previous ones...I don't want to tell too much yet, hehe ;)**

**Third, I hope you will enjoy nonetheless and not kill me after you read this chapter lol**

~xXx~

Today's gonna be a long, long day, the man known as CM Punk said to himself, still lying half naked in bed. He had only woken up a few minutes ago and the first thing that flooded his mind was the heated encounterbetween him and his boss.

Okay, things didn't go the way he wanted it last time; after all, Hunter played cock blocker twice so far and quite frankly, Punk had been left frustrated the week before. The first time he hadn't mind much since he didn't want to actually let desire's embrace pull him into something like fucking his boss, who happens to be married. So yeah, that was before, but he remembered exactly how pissed he had been when they had been interrupted during their little "negotiations". He had been horny as hell and Stephanie's lusty breaths and moans didn't help at all.

And when Hunter had entered the office, Punk made sure he kept his back to him, then shifted in his seat so The Game wouldn't see the compromising sign in his pants that would tell that the contract review was the last thing in Punk's mind. Luckily, after briefly visualising Hunter in a bikini, the little problem was solved and Punk had to force his mind to think of something else since the sight was quite disturbing. Nightmares would ensue…he was sure of it.

Tonight was Saturday, which means no show, but roster meeting…lovely! Punk would rather spend the day by visiting London; yup, Monday they'll be performing before their British fans and Punk liked it a lot since they were one of the loudest fans in the whole WWE tour alongside Canada, Philadelphia and his beloved Chicago.

He hated meetings as they were always long, boring and sometimes pointless. But he was kind of obliged to attend them; for one, being the number one contender for the WWE championship and because it's said in his contract, as well as in everyone's contracts, that he had to be there. So finally getting out of bed, Punk looked at the surroundings of his hotel room, finding it exactly as he left it the night before; a pizza box still on the floor, scattered clothes and the TV still open.

He checked his phone for the time, finding it was 9 am. He also noticed he had a few text messages, some from his friends, from Colt, his sisters and one that caught his attention: one from Stephanie Mcmahon. Opening it, he glanced at the screen, smirk firmly placed on his lips.

_Hey Punk, I'm sure I'm not the only one that was left disappointed by how our little rendez-vous ended. Maybe we could meet later? I'll make sure my husband won't interrupt next time. I'll see you at the meeting. –xxx- Steph._

She's not giving up anytime soon, huh? Punk liked that, seeing as he took quite a liking to her in such a short time. He decided to not reply, opting for teasing her by ignoring her.

He made his way in the bathroom, got rid of his boxers and hoped in for a quick shower. He had 5 hours until the meeting and he started to find how he could kill time. One thing he was sure about is that he would go out for food, he was famished. Once he was done showering, he dressed up quickly and put on the cap he always seem to wear anywhere. Grabbing his wallet, phone and keys, Punk exited his room.

Later on (3h30 minutes later).

"Shut up Miz" Punk joked, putting a fry in his mouth.

"What, I'm awesome. Can't get any better!" The Miz claimed, finishing his water bottle.

"Well, I'm the best in the world, thus making your last statement completely irrevelent" Punk grinned.

"Anyway, I was just saying that the company made a mistake by not putting me in the WWE championship picture" Miz grumbled, almost pouting.

"Well, you just have to become John Cena…you'll be in every WWE championship matches" Punk said, rolling his eyes in annoyance.

"You don't say" Miz snorted.

"Hey, you got to have been at least once in it…I've never been in one" Kofi, who had been too busy with food before, finally said.

"Yeah, they have no idea what a wwe superstar is in 2011" Punk said, Miz nodding in agreement.

"Well, we all know why Hunter got so many golden opportunities…fucking the boss's daughters does have it's benefits" Miz said.

"Yeah, no doubt about it" Kofi replied, taking another bite from his sandwich.

"Maybe I should try that, may get some gold around my waist" the Miz joked, earning a laugh from Kofi.

"As if you could Miz" Punk joined in, high fiving Kofi.

"And you think you could Punk? I mean, I'm more classy and I'm awesome. Chicks dig that" Miz said arrogantly, but with a touch of humor.

Punk almost laughed out loud at that statement…Ah Miz, if only you knew…

"Well, like I said, I'm the best in the world…that pretty much answers your question" he grinned.

The 3 friends laughed pleasantly, finishing their lunch before heading for the meeting.

~xX~

Meanwhile, Stephanie was still in her suite's room, debating on what suit she should wear. She always wanted to look beautiful, but she wanted to add a little bit of sexiness, knowing Punk would be there and would probably have his eyes set on hers at certain moments.

She finally opted for a black pencil skirt and a short sleeved not too deep V neck blue shirt. She would also have one of her office jacket, but she would purposely take it off during the meeting, pretending it was hot in the room, but her real motives were not too catholic.

She dressed then put on some make up, applied her favorite perfume then fixed her hair in some light curls. She add some jewellery and grabbed her purse. When she joined her husband, who was watching a random TV show, his eyes took her appearance. She looked beautiful as always, but she never dressed this nice for a simple meeting. Hunter brushed the thought off, turned off the TV and went to stand in front of his wife.

"You're beautiful Steph, like always" Hunter said while encircling her waist with his arms, bringing her closer to him. She returned the embrace, her head leaning on his right shoulders; thanks to her high heels shoes.

"Thanks honey, you're not so bad yourself" she said and she didn't lie, it was the truth. She always found her husband beautiful and still think he is. He broke the embrace a little to brush his lips on hers, dropping a sweet chaste kiss. She responded, momentarily imagining the feeling of a lip ring on her husband's left lower half lip.

"Let's go, we don't want to be late" she said, smiling sweetly at her husband.

"After you my lady" he replied, bowing slightly like a gentleman would do.

During the car ride, Steph couldn't help but to wonder of her marriage with Hunter and the unfaithful act she so desperately want to happen with Punk. She knew how wrong it was, but a certain memory made her feel less guilty about doing it. She remembered that Hunter had a very brief affair with Torri Wilson back in the time. Brief it was since she caught him talking to her on the phone, saying how it was wrong to "keep doing it" and that "he was married".

She never told her husband that she knew, of course, she's been hurt by it, but she figured that since he stopped it, things were settled and it truly was. They became happier together afterwards and their marriage saw their brightest days. She also never asked him why he did cheat on her and she didn't want to know, the past is the past and she decided she should leave it at that.

So this is why she doesn't feel guilty about wanting to get it on with another man. If her husband did it, why can't she? After all, it's not like she wants this to be a long time thing, it's just two person attracted to each other satisfying their need for the other. It's as simple as that.

Once they arrived, they heard multiple voices coming from an obviously crowded room. Their entrance didn't go unnoticed since little by little, the voices quieted down until we could only hear a fly in the room. Both boss quickly scanned the room, making sure everyone was present. But Steph's eyes lingered on a certain somebody a bit longer than needed before moving to the next person. She knew she had his undivided attention by the little smirk that threatened to break free on the straight edge's superstar's soft lips.

~xXx~

**Review please, they help me keep going :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, sorry for the lack of updates...been sick...in spring time...anyway...I don't have anyone to thank this time, since no one took the time to review. It's a let down :(**

**But yeah, here's chapter 7. Got maybe 1-2 chapters left until this story is complete. Hope you enjoy!**

~xXx~

Hunter cleared his throat, making sure his voice would be constant while he would address to his employees. The meeting with the board of directors went well and everything had been said and done within the limit time, making everyone happy to go back to their preoccupations.

"Alright, thank you for being here" Hunter started, placing the documentation on the desk in front of him. He sat and Stephanie mimicked his action.

'_Not like we really had a choice'_,Punk silently told himself, rolling his eyes quickly. Just like his coworkers, he was sat on a chair, facing his boss. The meeting only just started and already he was bored and he had to try his hardest to not let his eyes linger more than 5 seconds on Stephanie. He had to say, she looked gorgeous today and he secretly wondered if she did it for him.

"So, as you all know Night of Champions is coming fast and we have a general idea of what will happen. Beth Phoenix will be defending her Divas championship against Kelly Kelly. Beth, you win." The Glamazon was all smirk after hearing she will keep her belt, no way would they make her lose it against little Barbie girl. Kelly was sad to hear that, but such was life in this business. "Also, Alberto Del Rio will defend the WWE Championship against CM Punk and John Cena in a triple threat match."

Now, that got Punk's attention. Of course, he already knew he would be in the championship match against those two ass kissers, he was at least expecting to get the win. However, his hopes were crushed by only 4 words….4 fucking words.

"Cena, you win it".

Had his hard work not paid at all? Heck, he resurrected this company while it was slowly turning into a boring mess. He had made things interesting again, he made those ratings skyrocket to the top! He had worked so fucking hard for the time he's been into this company, he had put up with all the bullshit, all the opportunities he didn't get. Before, he ignored that voice inside of him who was telling, no, screaming for him to get in their face and give them a piece of his fucking mind. But he didn't and now he had more than enough.

"Of course, no matter what it will still be the same status quo that was there through the past few years and I guess it'll never change." Punk started, his eyes glaring daggers in Hunter's own. Everyone's attention was on the straight edge superstar; they knew a storm was close by, they've already seen how lethal his voice was. "Cena getting the title is as predictable as drawing a blue marble from a bag of blue marbles. This company seems to have lost any sense of creativity and originality. Quite frankly, I may work here, but I'm still a fan and I do watch the show….it's the same thing over and over and it's pathetic!"

"Punk, now is not the time to…"

"When will it be, huh? In 20 years when no one would bother watching because of the epic fail at coming up with new stuff? Maybe you don't see what people write on the internet, but I do and it clearly screams 'we want change!' And yet, you serve them the same old, cold, tasteless dish."

The room grew quiet as the tattooed superstar stopped. The intensity, however, didn't falter. Some guys in the room because slightly nervous, waiting for their COO to reply.

Stephanie was as speechless as everyone was. Punk had valuable points, she had to admit it.

"Punk, it's been decided this way. Cena will get the title", Hunter replied as he tried to keep his cool. Deep down, he knew Punk's words weren't to be taken lightly. But he had to keep his façade strong for the sake of the company.

"I'm seriously wondering what's the point of staying here…if things will stay that way. If the younger kids will only either be jobbing for all the big guys or spend the show sitting on a bench, wondering if their long years of training will finally pay off. I've started to wrestle when I was 21. I've been to small companies, some decent one and others who didn't look neat at all. I've lived on the road, sleeping and changing into my own car. I've wrestled for pennies, I've never give up on my dream for one simple reason; wrestling is my life. I have the passion that some of the people in this room lack."

Everyone looked at each other, wondering where he was going with this.

"I didn't just quit modeling or a body builder career to become a wrestler because I couldn't hack it. I didn't take the easy road to get where I am. I've paid my dues. I know some people who followed a very similar road like mine and yet, those who got in the easy way are the ones who gets the most opportunities, the ones who gets all the honors."

For a slight moment, Hunter's head seemed to have lowered in shame as he heard Punk's words.

"There's other companies out there that I could go to, where I would be rewarded for my hard work. A place where the so called 'jobbers' you have here would be superstars because they got the chance to show what they can do." He then turned to Cena, "Boyscout, how long do you plan on hogging the spotlight? Are you gonna become the next Hulk Hogan and keep on kissing asses to get opportunities?"

Everyone held their breaths, the tension was at it's maximum and it had to break, which it did. It happened in a blur, Cena jumping on Punk and a brawl exploded. Both men furiously punched each other, while others either backed or tried to separate the fighters. However, Punk managed to get a good one on Cena, busting open the other man's lower lip. Blood began to trickle down, but that didn't seem to stop the Cenation leader to keep attacking. When both men were finally pulled apart from each other, things went slowly back to control. Punk, despite his rage, smirked. Sure he was banged up a bit, so was Cena. It felt so good to let out all these emotions he's kept so long in himself.

"Enough both of you!" Hunter snarled, angry by how his employees acted, "calm the fuck down and both of you in my office in 20 minutes. And you two better act civil then. Got it?"

Punk kept his eyes on Cena, ignoring his boss. Cena nodded slowly, his eyes still trained on Punk.

"Punk, you understand?" when no answer came from the Pipebomb master, Hunter came closer, breathing heavily in an attempt to calm himself. "Punk, I asked a question!"

Punk's eyes slowly drifted from Cena's to his boss'. The tension became once again thick. A fire was burning in them, a fire that screamed rebellion, a fire that was not about to be extinguished.

"Sure, oh dear COO", Punk's voice was laced with pure sarcasm, making others wonder if he didn't go nut, "Whatever you say".

"Watch how you talk to me, I'm your boss" Hunter said, his voice low and dangerous.

"Why should I, you're gonna fire me? Well, you can't fire me if I quit." Punk replied. Hunter's eyes now held confusion, "That's right, I see no reasons to stay if all my hard work doesn't pay. Instead, I might go somewhere where it will be appreciated to it's right value."

With that said, Punk shook the wrestlers that were holding him back. Giving on last look at John Cena and the COO, Punk moved out of the mass of wrestlers and exited the room, leaving everyone frozen about what happened. Did CM Punk really quit? Did that really happen? He hadn't said it directly, but the way he said what he said…

Today, everyone on the RAW roster witnessed a man who had a lot on his chest and that decided to let it all out. It was a reminder of the shoot he had done about the company a while ago. A reminder for this moment to never be forgotten. Even those who weren't fans of Punk in the roster felt for him. But they couldn't know how he felt, they couldn't because of the easy road they took. What had been tension and rage earlier, became shame, compassion and shock. Punk always was the first one to arrive at the arenas, he was always the first one in gear, impatient to get in the ring and perform for the fans, to live what he said was his life.

Hunter never thought he'd ever have to live a situation like this one. And it made him reconsider a lot of things. What Punk had said was absolutely right. He cursed himself that it had to get there to realise it. There was not a lot of people who had this pure passion for wrestling like Punk has.

Now, everyone in the room looked expectantly at him, wondering if the COO would comment on that matter. But nothing came. Stephanie didn't know what to do. She wanted nothing more than to chase after Punk and hug him close to her. Despite him keeping a somewhat 'I-don't-give-a-shit' façade, she knew he cared. She could guess just how much the situation he was in upset and sadden him. But she had to keep her composure for the sake of everyone.

Hunter called the meeting off, too troubled by what he had to witness. Once everyone had left, he had let himself slump on his chair heavily, head in his hands. Rubbing his temples, Hunter closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Honey" Stephanie said, placing a hand on her husband's shoulder, "It's not your fault" she murmured.

"Part of it is, I just realised now that Punk was right. It shouldn't have happened. I should have intervened faster and earlier" Hunter said, raising his head and looking straight at the end of the room. "What if he does quit? The fans love him and I have to admit he's been an example of an employee."

"I'll try to talk to him" Stephanie said, squeezing her husband's shoulder softly.

"It won't work Steph, trust me." Hunter replied, looking briefly at his wife before glancing at the wall in front of him.

"We don't know until we try. Hunter, I've got to try" Stephanie said, trying to reason her husband.

"Okay, but be careful. I'm guessing the mood he's in is no fun oriented".

"I know, I'll be back later" she kissed his cheek and exited the room, leaving her husband to torment himself.

~xXx~

Punk's mood was sour, he had wasted no time in regaining his hotel room to pack his belongings. Screw WWE, he's gonna head back to Chicago and get some well deserved rest. Besides, all he will have to do is wait. Once the news of him quitting from the WWE will surf around the world, he'll soon gonna receive some calls from different companies who are dying to add him to their roster. Companies that will treat him better than WWE did.

Besides, he'll be able to catch up with his best friend Colt Cabanna, which is definitely a plus. Seeing his family too wouldn't hurt, even the annoying high pitch voice of his sisters seem lovely at the moment.

He had to admit that he will miss a few of his ex-coworkers; Kofi Kingston for example. The guy was his best friend on the road and he hope he'd still get to see him sometimes.

While he was filling his suitcase with some clothes, he heard someone knocking on the door. Quite frankly, he wasn't in the mood to see anyone at the moment. Hell, he even restrained himself from trashing this hotel room. He ignore the second knocking, but the person was persistent.

"If I didn't answer by now, it means go away" he said harshly, grunting as he pushed the top of his suitcase closed.

"Punk, it's me" the voice said. He knew very well whose voice it was.

"Go away Steph, I'm really not in the mood" Punk replied, sitting on his bed with his head in his hands, trying to calm himself.

"Punk, please. I really need to talk to you" she replied and he noted the desperate tone in her voice. Despite his better judgement, he got on his feet slowly and made his way to the door. He sopped in front of it. Normally, he would look in the peep hole, but he didn't bother. He took a deep breath and unlocked the door before opening it. Her face came into view and he was a bit taken aback to see concern on her delicate features. He wondered what she was doing here, normally she would come to him with a feral glint in her eyes with evident lust in them, but not this time. Her blue eyes held compassion, worry and concern. He had to swallow the lump in his throat, then clear it. He stepped aside and let her in.

She walked in the room slowly, taking in her surroundings, noticing the luggage. Her throat tightened. Looks like he truly made his mind.

"So you are really leaving?" she asked quietly, her back still to him. Punk passed a hand through his short locks, sighing softly. Deep down, he didn't really want to leave, but there was no point in him staying in a company that would let them show what he was truly made of.

"Yes" he simply said, slowly walking towards his now ex boss. He watched as her head leaned down a bit and that she wiped her face. Tears? He knew she had sexual feeling for him, but he never thought she'd cry for him.

"I see" her voice broke softly at the end. Punk always felt uncomfortable when a woman cried and now was not different. He didn't know how to comfort someone, he never had to.

He don't know what possessed him to do that, but he walked to her and snaked an arm around her, hugging her from behind. He placed his chin on top of her head and she immediately tensed, before relaxing. She didn't expect that action to come from him.

She put a hand on top of his, feeling it's warmness. She leaned back into him, closing her eyes and letting a few drops of salted water to roll down her cheeks.

"I don't see why you should be sad" he murmured against her hair, putting his other arm around her, holding her close. He really had no idea why she could be this sad. He was leaving, but so what? It's life, that's how it works.

"What you said today, it made me realise how unfair we've been to you. You had nothing but good intentions, but yet we never gave you much attention. You're a good man Punk, you shouldn't have been treated like that" Stephanie said. She was thankful she wasn't looking into his eyes when she said that, because every once of composure she had regained, would have disappeared.

"That's a bit late for realising this, but thank you" he whispered. He kissed her head. His actions weren't his own, he wasn't thinking straight. In fact, he had decided that day that he would only let his guts speak, lead his actions. And with her so close, the perfume on her hair, the smoothness of her skin, the way her blue eyes looked at him….

Now, he was sure no one would interrupt this time.

~xXx~

**Now, you must all hate me for cutting it right there, but I'm keeping the good stuff (I hope it will be good) for the next chapter. See ya! :P**


	8. Chapter 8 last chapter

**Well guys, sorry for the long wait! I'm not even going to lie here, I've been so lazy and didn't feel like updating cause I didn't know how to write this chapter. I suck at sex scenes, so I must have write this 3-4 times. I think it came out alright, but you guys are the judges lol Also, english is not my first language, so bear with me a little lol. Enjoy :) LAST CHAPTER!**

**~xXx~**

They were all alone and yet, no one made a move nor spoke a word, letting the bittersweet silence reign in the hotel room. His arms around her waist, her back molding perfectly to his chest; it was so warm and comforting. Letting out a shaky breath, Stephanie wondered if it was a good idea to show up at his hotel room; sure, in any other occasion she would have been thankful for them to be separated from privy eyes, only that this time, it started to feel a bit awkward.

She could feel her own desire for the man currently holding her, but the mood of the room was anything but naughty or lusty; it was sad and she felt that something inside her broke. She felt guilty, guilty for not noticing him more at work; how devoted to his job he was, how much of a good employee he was and yet, he didn't get anything out of it, he stayed as a mid carter until he made his famous speech that started what fans like to call "The summer of Punk".

The silence started to feel heavier as the time went, the only thing she could feel was his warm arms around her and his low breath hitting her head. She wants to convince him to stay, not to quit with the WWE. They need him and the contrary would have been a big lie.

"My decision is made, Steph, I'm leaving. I've dealt with too much bullshit and now I'm tired. The company had 5 years to change this, to make me reach my full potential, but it never happened. To be honest, if it weren't for the fans, I would say I've been wasting my time".

Steph bit her lower lip, silently agreeing with all he just said, he was right. Now if she could only convince him to stay.

"It's not too late, Punk. We can make it happen." She gently argued.

"I don't think so. I'm so fed up, I'm not returning." He replied, his tone exasperated.

She turned around in his embrace and looked him straight in the eyes; his gorgeous hazel eyes. She never told him that, but she absolutely loved them; it added to his charm. Some women would think that men with beards, tattoos, percings and bags under the eyes have no charm or be considered sex symbols, but yet, the man wouldn't have any problems to get women at his feet, that she was sure of.

"What about your fans?" she asked, happy to feel his hands still on her, situated on her back and hips.

"I don't know, maybe they'll follow me wherever I go. Guess we'll have to see." Was his replied as he shrugged.

"So that's what you want to do, take our viewers away to get back a us?" she asked, irritation finally getting the best of her.

"Where did you get an idea like that?" he asked, a bit surprised at the sudden outburst.

"It's pretty obvious that it is what you've planned to do. Talk about an employee of example!" now her eyes held anger and Punk was seriously wondering what the fuck was wrong with this woman; was she really freaking out about fans?

"Now, I'd say your on the verge to be considered paranoid, Steph" he mumbled just loud enough for her to hear. His hands left her body as Punk took a step back. He knew this woman was well known in the WWE for her deadly slaps and he didn't feel like getting one.

"So if those are not your intentions, you will sign a new contract with us, right?" she answer, her eyes trying to decipher Punk's facial expression.

"No I won't" he replied calmly.

"We'll give you what you want, Punk. Just sign, please" now she was sounding desperate. He was now wondering where the tough business woman he'd known for years was; because quite frankly, she didn't look so tough at the moment.

"Look Steph, I don't know how much more clearer I can make myself, but I don't intend to come back, I've had my fair share of drama."

Words wouldn't do and Steph was now aware of that. She remembered the episode of the office "meeting" between to two of them. Maybe she can convince him that way, yes, it might. She shook away the nagging feeling that she was gonna offer herself to a man so he would sign back with her company; that may be listed under _whoring, _but she couldn't care less right now. She had to get him to sign at all cost or they would drop in ratings and she didn't want that.

Punk's eyes never left her face as he wondered what she was thinking about. Whatever it was, she seemed in conflict with herself, but sure at the same time. He didn't know how it was possible, but he decided not to dwell on that.

What he didn't expect was Stephanie to grab his face with both hands and press her soft lips on his. Punk didn't know how to respond or act, he was somewhat paralysed by the sudden movement while Steph tried to make him participate in the kiss by licking his bottom lips, her tongue slowly making his way on the small ring that adorned his lip. Steph liked the sensation a bit too much; she repeated the action, which brought Punk out of his stupor.

"Steph, wait" he breathed, grabbing her arms lighty and pushing her away slightly to be able to look into her eyes.

"What is it Punk? Last I remember, you more than liked what almost happened in my office the other day" she smirked, the feral glint into her eyes tempting him to give in.

"I…I know, but that was different then" he said, trying to come up with a good excuse, because right now, he wasn't in his right mind because of the events that happened earlier…as well as the unhidden flame of lust dancing into her eyes.

"I don't see what difference you're talking about. There was only us in a locked room…just like we are now. Admit it Punk, if it wouldn't have been for my husband's interruption, we wouldn't have stopped." Stephanie whispered seductively into his ear, the intensity making Punk take a deep breath to gather his thoughts into something coherent.

But it was almost impossible with her so close to him; her nails slowly dragging on his shirt covered back and most importantly, her lips grazing the skin of his neck. Truth be told, if he wouldn't be holding back, he'd be fucking this woman carelessly on the door and let his wildest side out. It took everything in him to not do it; but with each passing seconds, it proved to be harder and harder to suppress his raw desire.

"Steph…I…" he tried, but his voice disappeared when her lips found his jaw, her teeth nipping on it. Punk closed his eyes and took another deep breath, but it was a bad idea; now it was like he could smell her desire and it was intoxicating. He didn't think he had it in him to hold back anymore.

"Yes Punk?" her husky voice made his manhood twitch ever so slightly, making Punk growl lowly in his throat. He brought the woman's face right before his with those tattooed hands and looked deeply into her burning orbs. He knew he couldn't win, that day they have been interrupted left him very annoyed and now, it was like all the sexual tension from that day was coming back stronger than before.

Who cares if the woman is one of his ex-boss? Who cares if the woman is married? And most importantly, who cares if the woman is his ex-boss who's married to his other ex-boss? Quite frankly, he couldn't care less. She was offering herself despite his previous reticences. He would just say fuck it and do it.

With that being clear in his mind, Punk did what Stephanie did to him a few moments ago; he brought her face to his, but unlike what he did, she returned the kiss. She kissed him back with all she had and soon, tongues met and fought for dominance. Her hands were glued to his hair; her fingers intertwined with the short locks of dark brown hair. However, Punk had only one hand lost in the chestnut colored hair while his other one was splayed on her back, keeping her close even thought she didn't plan on moving away.

Soon, his hand moved lower until he found the hem of her shirt, then moving his hand back up but only this time, being under her shirt. Her skin was hot and soft, which made him groan appreciatively. Breaking the kiss and leaving them breathing heavily, Punk used both hands to lift her shirt over her head, throwing it carelessly away somewhere in his hotel room. Not wanting to be left behind, Steph took the initiative of taking his off with his help and soon, her eyes gleamed, pleased with the naked and colourful chest in front of her eyes. Punk smirked as he saw the black lacy bra that left almost nothing to imagination.

He decided that he didn't want to waste too much time, so he dived and started to plant kisses along her neck after backing her against the wall. Pleasantly shocked by the sudden move, Steph gasped upon finding his lips on her neck; nibbling, licking and kissing her tender flesh. Punk lifted her pencil black skirt in order to be able to put her legs around him. The contact of her burning center against his jean covered manhood sent shivers down both their spines as another passionate, raw kiss began. She slowly felt him stir awake, the bulge pressing against her in the most delicious way.

She moaned into the kiss as Punk pushed against her, giving her a feel of what will happen in a matter of minutes. Punk started to trail kisses down her throat to the mounds of flesh that weren't covered by the bra, then, unclasped it with ease. Just like their shirts, the bra laid somewhere on the floor, to be found later on. Punk then moved them to the bed, climbing on it on his knees while still supporting her against him. He moved up the bed before laying her down, his lips not leaving her neck.

He circled one nipple with his lips, letting his tongue tease the hardening bud while one of his hands held her hips and the other was near her head where his forearm kept him from crushing her. After playing with one nipple, he applied the same attention to the other, making the woman beneath him moan softly at the action.

Her fingers were gripping his head, keeping him there, but not with enough force to stop him from moving since he started to go lower, licking and kissing his way down her abdomen. The light stubble covering his jaw and cheeks created a sensation that she secretly enjoyed way too much. Then, when his mouth reached the waist line of her skirt, he groped around for the zipper and upon finding it, he immediately lowered it. Sending her a wolfish grin, he lowered her skirt inch by inch, then moving from between her legs, he completely took it off; the piece of clothe completely forgotten as soon as it left his hand.

Finally, her last piece of clothing had yet to be discarded, but he took a moment to enjoy the sight before him. He loved that black laced thong, but it just had to go off. With that done, he dropped kisses on her tights; each going closer to her center. Her fingers found his head again as she urged him to go to the place she wanted the most.

"Someone is eager, I see" he grinned, teasing her by letting the fingers of his left hands roam her inner tights, but avoiding the little bundle of nerves that just asked attention. She whined each time he would pass close without touching it.

"Stop teasing" she ordered, her voice laced with mad lust.

"I'm sure you forgot to say please" he teased her, enjoying as she bucked her hips in hope to appease the ache between her legs.

"Stop fucking teasing me, _please_" she growled.

"Much better" he replied, mischief lighting his eyes. He dove right in, giving a long lick along her slit as she released a loud moan. He started to suck on her bundle of nerves while alternating with trusting in tongue into her warm cavern. She started to buck her hips against his mouth, feeling a release come close by. It only took a few more licks and trust of his tongue to make her come, moaning Punk's name as he licked her sweet essence.

While still recovering from her climax, Stephanie watched as Punk made his way up, then kissed her hard as he took hold of her breast. She could feel his erection poking at her through the rough fabric of his jeans and she decided to do something about it, so surprising him, she flipped them so his back was now on the bed while she was straddling his hips. She watched as the surprised washed from his face only to be replaced by his infamous smirk.

Running her tongue over her lower lip, Stephanie lowered her face in the crook of his neck where she started to leave a hickey on his neck. Punk gripped her hips and pressed her on him, earning a gasp from the woman on top of him. It was a silent request to stop beating around the bush, so she grinned at him before she unbuckled his pants. He watched her with a heavy gaze, fascinated to see her work his pants while looking at him innocently. He knew this woman was far from being innocent, but he couldn't help to be turned on even more.

Once his pants were discarded along with his boxers, Stephanie delicately grabbed him and slowly started to stroke him, making the straight edge wrestler gasp at the warm touch on such a sensible region. She worked him a few seconds more before she decided to run her tongue along his length, resulting in the man to moan at her ministrations.

She took him into her mouth as much as she could before swirling her tongue around his girth. His hands sought her head, running his fingers through her hair as she kept giving him head. He had to admit, she was pretty good at this. But he decided to cut this short and took her head from his manhood. She looked at him questionably, wondering if she did something wrong. He used this moment to flip them back to their original position, grinning at her gasp of surprise.

"As much as I loved what you were doing, I don't want this to be over yet" he explained, pressing his lips on hers in a heated make out session. He used his knees to spread her legs wider and used two digits to see if she was ready. She was beyond wet and was obviously more than ready. Taking his fingers out of her, she whimpered at the lost, but soon broke the kiss to unleash a deep moan as he trust in one swift movement. Punk's eyes almost rolled back behind his skull as he felt her burning walls clamp him tightly.

He slowly started to move in and out, but then going a bit faster as she matched his pace; hips meeting hips. Her hands ran all over his back, shoulders and ass as she pushed him deeper into her. He got the message and made the pace a bit rougher, making her moans coming out more regularly when he wasn't stealing the breath from her lungs with the raw passionate kiss sessions they engaged in.

Soon, for both of them the pressure started to build as their climax was getting closer. Punk lifted one of her legs onto his shoulder, assuming a new angle and trusted back again, making her nails dig into his shoulders and back. He loved it, every seconds of it. He never thought he'd be in bed, fucking the one and only Stephanie Mcmahon, his boss….ex-boss. The situation that led to this was strange indeed, but hey, was he complaining? Nope.

As he kept rocking against her, he felt her walls clamping harder, meaning she was close and so was he. He pressed his thumb on her clit and started to rotate it, making her scream out in pleasure at the sensations he was provoking. Her nails dug impossibly deeper into his back as she came with a shout. He went faster and rougher to get to his climax as well as rodding hers. He kept going until he exploded into her, leaving the both of them panting for air.

After a few seconds, he rolled off her and they both laid on the bed in silence, still trying to catch their breath after the experience they just had.

After a good minute, Punk broke the silence.

"Well, this night turned out better than what I thought it would" he said, referring to the fact that he had planned to take a flight back to Chicago.

"Enough to convince you to come back?" she asked, rolling on her side to cuddle to is side, laying her head on his chest. He didn't circle her waist with an arm, nor did he push her away; as a matter of fact, he was deep in thoughts. It seems that with the _work out _he got, the heat from the incident at the meeting disappeared. He felt more calm, relaxed and willing to think about it.

"I don't know…I need a bit of time to figure out things" he explained.

"Punk, the fans love you, if you don't do it for me or the company, do it for them" she replied as she started to get up from the bed.

"Where are you going?" he asked as he saw her put her panties and bra on.

"I need to go, my husband must be wondering where I am" she explained as she put her shirt and skirt back on, brushing her clothes to make herself look presentable. He nodded to himself in understanding.

"Just think about it, Punk. If you come back, I can assure you things will change, I promise" she said before opening the door to his hotel room and leaving.

He put his hands behind his head as he became contemplative. He didn't know why, but he knew he could trust Stephanie when she said she'll make things change. She knew what he wanted and she could give it to him. A smirk made it's way on the straight edge superstar's lips. He couldn't help to imagine how things will change, how he will get what he truly deserves for all his hard work over the years…

_Be ready to be replaced, Cena._

**_~xXx~_**

**That's it! Finally!** **So yeah, I'd like you guys to tell me what you think about this chapter as it would help me get better in my future stories. It can either be bad or good critism, I gladly take both as it will tell me what I should improve. **

**Thank you guys for following this, I love all of those who review; really appreciate it. Take care guys :)**


End file.
